dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendee Lee
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Writer Director |first_appearance = Robotech |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1981-current |status = Active |agency = Osbrink }}Wendee Lee (born February 20, 1960) is an American voice actress and director in the anime industry and video games. Her first anime voice role was in Robotech in the 1980s, where she voiced Vanessa Leeds. She voiced Scorpina on the live-action Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. As of April 2009, with 223 credits to her name, she has more credits in anime dubbing than any other English voice-over actor. She's known for voicing Faye Valentine in Cowboy Bebop, Myōjin Yahiko in Rurouni Kenshin, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi in Digimon Adventure, Konata Izumi in Lucky☆Star and Haruhi Suzumiya in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. She has also worked as an ADR director on Bleach, Love Hina and Outlaw Star. Biography Lee grew up in the Los Angeles area, and also in San Francisco. She studied dance and theater and later became a full-time dancer in her teens. According to her interview on the Magic Knight Rayearth DVDs, she started doing voices at school, and got in trouble for it. Her first anime voice role was in the Harmony Gold production Robotech in the 1980s, where she voiced Vanessa Leeds, one of the operators aboard the SDF-1 Macross. She also worked with Streamline Pictures on several anime productions. She would continue dance, and work part-time as a make-up artist, choreography, and dance instruction. Filmography Voice Actor Anime *''The Swiss Family Robinson'' (1981) - Anna Robinson *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Vanessa Leeds, Earth Headquarters Subordinate (ep. 10), Curly-Haired Bruenette SDF-1 Tech (ep. 25), Long Orange-Haired SDF-1 Tech (eps. 25 & 27) *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Bulma (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Zillion'' (1987) - Amy Harrison *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) - Nadia La Arwall (Streamline Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Queen Serenity, Morga (ep. 1), Iguana (ep. 5), Hiromi Matsuno (ep. 21), Phantom of the Lake (ep. 40), DD Girl (ep. 45), Additional Voices (Viz Media Dub) *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Teknoman Rapier / Shara Carter *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Queen Serenity (Viz Media Dub) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Rumi Matsuura, Chigusa, School Girl (ep. 12), Girl Student A (ep. 18), Kid 1 (ep. 50) *''Super Pig'' (1994-1995) - Penny Round *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Linko (Animaze Dub) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Ayame, Additional Voices (Sony Dub) **Yahiko Myōjin, Yumi Komagata, Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Faye Valentine *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Twilight Suzuka, Soi Len, Clothing Store Clerk (ep. 2), Younger Gene (ep. 8), Firecat (ep. 18) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Angel *''Reign: The Conqueror'' (1999) - Olympia (eps. 5-13), Euclid (ep. 13) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Townswoman (ep. 9), Sales Girl (ep. 10) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Dino Icthyo, Ronnie Tatsuno, Emily *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Clip, Queen Rusephine (eps. 19-20) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Princess Ixquic (ep. 35), Mary Onodera (ep. 43), Additional Voices *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Kachirō Kato, Saori Shiba *''.hack//SIGN'' (2002) - Black Rose (ep. 28) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Mai Kirifuda (eps. 27-52), Photon, Additional Voices *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - Meena *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Antonia Bellucci, Janis *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Moegi, Tsubaki, Young Tsukiko Kagetsu, Fuku, Additional Voices *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Morte, Michi *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Yoruichi Shihouin, Ururu Tsumugiya, Tatsuki Arisawa, Kazuya Usaka (eps. 56-132), Young Jin Kariya, Aaroniero Arruruerie (high voice), Lumina, Menoly Mallia, Shun'o (ep. 117), Young Uryu Ishida (ep. 71), Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Young Albert *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Hotaru *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Sprocket, Fairy Godmother (ep. 16) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Dorami, Sue's Mother, Ranger's Owner (ep. 6), Lady of the Lake (ep. 6), Female Hiker (ep. 16), News Announcer (ep. 16), Guiding Angel (ep. 31) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Bulma (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Nobuo Sasaki *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Rurumu OVAs & Specials *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Nina Heaven (Streamline Dub; ep. 5) *''Wild 7'' (1994-1995) - Shinobe Anime Films *''Space Adventure Cobra'' (1982) - Dominique Royal (Streamline Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Bulma (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - Stacy Embry *''They Were Eleven'' (1986) - Frolbericheri Frol *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Janice Em *''Akira'' (1988) - Kei (Animaze Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Bulma (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989) - Senior Witch, Madame's Granddaughter, Hometown Adult 2 (Streamline Dub) *''Ninja Scroll'' (1993) - Kagero *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Kotennyo (Animaze Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Faye Valentine *''Redline'' (2009) - Clerk Voice Director *Bleach *DinoZaurs *Doraemon *Duel Masters (Season 2) *Outlaw Star *Super Pig Writer *Shinzo *Super Pig (eps. 7, 12-13, 27, 35) External Links *Wendee Lee at the Internet Movie Database *Wendee Lee at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel